


Another one but its not 69 or mcyt

by The_Almighty_Piss_Lizard



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Piss_Lizard/pseuds/The_Almighty_Piss_Lizard
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Another one but its not 69 or mcyt

Leorio throw Kurapika on bed  
Leorio spank Kurapika  
Kurapika cry  
Leorio rails Kurapika


End file.
